Gender Fender
by RumTumTugress
Summary: When Mistoffelees and Victoria discover a potion that turns everyone's gender, chaos strikes. How far will Misto have to go to reverse the potion's effect?
1. The Potion

"Love potion!"

"Check!"

"Sickness potion!"

"Check!"

"Weather potion!"

"Uhh… check!"

"Whew!" Victoria mewed, "that took long enough!"

"You're telling me that," Mistoffelees agreed, "but you're not the one making them."

"Oh please!" Victoria groaned, "it was your decision to become a magician."

"Psh… well, inventory is done!" Misto meowed cheerfully, walking out of the dark potion storage room.

It was the monthly cleaning day in the Junkyard, and everyone was getting into the act, even Bustopher Jones.

"Misto! You forgot one!" Victoria called, picking up a bottle containing a glowing lavender liquid.

"I did?" Mistoffelees asked, picking up the bottle in confusion, "Gender Potion…" the tuxedo cat read out loud, "That's funny… I don't remember making this potion."

"Well, lets see what it does," Victoria suggested, taking the bottle away from Misto and opening it up.

"Don't do that!" Misto cried, snatching it away from the snowy white queen when she was about to drink it.

"Why not?" She fretted, bouncing up and down in annoyance.

"It could be fatal to Jellicles for all we know," Misto answered, walking outside his den and outside the Junkyard gates.

When Mistoffelees was about to pour it into the ground, Victoria let out a wail.

"Don't pour it!" Victoria screamed, pushing Misto over, sending drops of the lavender potion all over the Junkyard.

"Vicky!" Mistoffelees whined, staring at the empty potion bottle.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Victoria meowed in apology, "I just… was so curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Mistoffelees meowed in a matter-of-factly voice.

"And satisfaction brought it back," Victoria responded with a smug face.

"Whatever. The potion is gone, that's all that matters," Mistoffelees sighed, looking at the bubbling liquid soak into the ground.

Victoria let out a snort, then stormed back into the gates of the Junkyard.

The two young Jellicles didn't know what the potion would do… but early in the morning… the whole entire Junkyard would go under the spell of the Gender Potion

**The Next Morning…**

"TUGGER!" Bombalurina shrieked, waking up to find her husband, "What happened to you?"

"I slept," He answered, scratching his arm, "Why?"

"Look at you!" Bombalurina whimpered, pointing to him in horror

Slowly… Tugger did look and was pleasantly surprised at what he found.

"Whoa!" He took a gander at his new set of hips, legs, arms and his waist.

"You're… you're a… _queen!_" Bomba gasped, starting to quiver.

Tugger wasn't as dramatized as his mate, he was focused on his new set.

Slowly, he lifted up his right hand and started playing with one.

"COOL!" He meowed excitedly.

Bombalurina blinked, "I can't believe you! Our whole marriage is at sake here!"

She stumbled into the small "bathroom" in their den. The "bathroom" was made up as a broken mirror hanging on a wall and a hose.

Bombalurina let out a sigh and then looked in the mirror. And what she saw almost literally made her eyeballs pop out of her skull. Ahem… I mean… _his_ skull.


	2. What Just Happened?

"Oh no… no no no!" Munkustrap stared at the mirror in horror.

Demeter had not awoken yet, she was still asleep in their nest, but Munkustrap was wide awake… and scared.

"What happened?" He (ahem, she) asked herself, staring at her new body.

Quickly, _she_ ran outside the den and into open of the Junkyard.

"Mom! Look at me!" Cetty sang, pouncing up and down around Jellylorum.

"Goodness!" Jellylorum hissed in a much much deeper voice.

"Order! ORDER!" Munkustrap called, climbing on top of the huge tire, "ORDER!"

All the Jellicles looked up at Munkustrap and stared at her with their huge eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She hissed at them, "It's distracting!"

All the cats just blinked and Munkustrap let out a huge sigh.

"Alright, until we figure out how this happened… we will all just have to all keep calm."

"HOW CAN WE KEEP CALM?" Bombalurina growled in his new voice, "LOOK AT ME!"

"Just… calm down!" Munkustrap hissed, "For now, we need to rename each other."

"Why would we do that?" Alonzo asked, standing on her tippy-toes.

"Just to get used to the idea if we get stuck like this for a long time," Munkustrap answered.

"Will we be stuck like this for a long time?" Electra asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Hopefully not," Munkustrap replied, "Now, Alonzo, you can be Alonza."

"Oh! Cool!" Alonzo, now Alonza, sang bouncing over to sit next to the rusty old car.

"Tugger… you can be Tuggera," Munkustrap meowed, looking at her brother, (I mean sister.)

"Awesome!" Tuggera meowed cheerfully.

"HOW CAN YOU BE IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD?" Bombalurina cried, slapping her hand onto her forehead.

"Have you seen my new toys?" Tuggera asked, looking at her… husband, "I love being a queen!"

As Munkustrap continued to name Jellicles, Demeter woke up and went outside to see all the commotion.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking up to Cassandra, her vision slightly blurry.

"Nothing much… Munkustrap is assigning new names to everyone," Cassandra answered.

"What? Why?" Demeter asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

"We all changed genders," Cassandra answered simply.

"What?" Demeter meowed, suddenly suspicious.

"Look at yourself," Cassandra sighed.

"Wha?" And at that, his eyesight quickly cleared up. He let out a long and sharp wail, and then ran to Munkustrap.

"Munku!" He gasped, looking at his mate in complete horror.

"I want my name to be Sarah!" Pouncival sang, bouncing up and down.

"Munkustrap? What happened?" Demeter asked, trembling.

"Can I be Sarah?" Pouncival asked.

"**O**I have no clue, but we just have to live with it," Munkustrap answered.

"Live with it?" Demeter murmured quietly, "HOW CAN WE LIVE WITH IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Munkustrap screamed back.

"I WANT MY NAME TO BE SARAH!" Pouncival yowled.

"Hush!" Jennyanydots growled at his daughter in annoyance, "You will not get a new name and like it!"

"All I want is for you to find out how we will get back our original gender," Demeter hissed, glaring at Munkustrap.

"We will," Munkustrap promised, "but we just need to calm down and get used to the idea that we may be like this for a while."

Demeter let out a sigh, and then walked off, passing Cetty and Electra by the rusty old car, still cooing over the Tugger although he was a queen and they were toms.

"Do I make a hot tom?" Etcetera asked.

"Do I?" Electra mewed, batting her eyelashes at the female Tugger.

"Of course you do!" Tugger answered, staring at his new legs.

"Wouldn't it be weird if we mated?" Cetty asked curiously.

And Demeter silently nodded.

**On the other side of the Junkyard, inside Misto's Den, the Pipe...**

Misto woke up from his nest and took a look around. Same old thing... as ususal.

Mistoffelees stood up and stretched, then touched his toes.

But something wasn't right.

He looked around. Nothing new with the den...

He went into the potion cellar... nothing strange in there.

What was it?

Then Misto looked down.


	3. This Sucks

"MISTO!" Victoria screeched, running into Mistoffelees' den.

"Victoria!" Mistoffelees cried, staring at her best friend in total shock and horror.

"I think I know what the Gender Potion does!" Victoria said, bouncing up and down.

"Get out of town!" Mistoffelees hissed.

"Sorry," Victoria grumbled.

"No, I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said sadly, "I should not have over reacted."

"Do you know how to reverse the potion?" Victoria asked, looking at his new body.

"I don't know… I'll have to go through my spell books," Mistoffelees murmured thoughtfully.

"How many do you have?" Victoria asked, walking across the den and towards Misto's potion cellar.

"About, forty or sixty," Mistoffelees replied, looking down at her feet.

"What!" Victoria cried out, suddenly noticing the pile of books lying in the corner of the potion cellar, "Don't you remember which one you made it from?"

"I do not," Mistoffelees answered, going into the cellar and picking up a book from the top of the pile and handing it to Victoria.

"This is going to be a long day," Victoria muttered, blowing all the dust off.

**Meanwhile…**

Bombalurina was in the bathroom, staring.

"Oh, great!" He hissed, "How am I going to do this?"

Bombalurina growled under his breath, and then just gave up.

He walked out of the bathroom, and into his and Tugger's den.

Tugger was lying in their nest, still pleased with his new body.

"Tug, you know you're not going to be like that forever," Bombalurina said, looking at his, ahem, wife.

"You don't know that," Tugger answered smugly, "And I'm going to need this body. You've been a little self-conscious lately."

And if looks could kill, Tugger would've dropped dead right then and there.

Bombalurina walked out of the den and out into the open of the Junkyard.

Demeter was talking with Jellylorum and Jennyanydots over by the tire.

The kittens were experimenting with their new bodies.

Cetty wasn't too happy. His new body wasn't that flexible, so he couldn't do a cartwheel.

Electra watched Cetty attempt a cartwheel, then burst out laughing.

Then Jemmie started laughing, then Cetty started laughing and Pouncival claimed his name should've been Sarah.

Bombalurina then caught sight of Munkustrap crawl out of her den on her stomach and over to Demeter who was still by the tire.

"How do you survive?" She asked weakly, "The cramps… they HURT SO BAD!"

"Periods are cruel, cruel things, my friend," Demeter replied laughing.

Munkustrap started grumbling and crawling away as Tugger suddenly ran out of the den and to Bombalurina.

"THE BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE!" She screamed, shaking and hugging Bombalurina.

"That is a scientific term called the period, Tug." Bombalurina laughed.

"The… the blood, how often does that happen?" Tugger asked, still lightly quivering.

"Once a month," Bombalurina answered smugly.

"OH! Now I get what they meant by that time of the month…" Tugger meowed thoughtfully.

"Good for you," Bombalurina said, grinning.

**Misto's Den…**

Victoria and Mistoffelees pricked up their ears as they heard an earsplitting scream come from outside of the Junkyard.

"Looks like Macavity discovered herself," Mistoffelees laughed.

Victoria let out a sigh then lightly punched his best friend's shoulder playfully.


	4. MISTO!

"WHO DID THIS TO ME?" An unfamiliar voice ran through the Junkyard.

The Jellicles all turned to see who it was, and most of the new females' jaws dropped.

It was a drop dead gorgeous ginger she-cat who had a white stomach. She had long, flowing hair and many dark markings on her face.

"Who is _that?_" Alonzo asked her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"It's… It's…" Tugger was completely lost for words.

"_Macavity?_" Munkustrap asked, staring at her… sister.

Tugger let out a little squeak and Alonzo shook her head in bewilderment.

"How come he gets to be so pretty?" Mungojerrie asked, her top lip pushed back in offence.

Macavity didn't look too pleased with her new body. Her eyes were glowing with pure hatred and anger.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME?" She repeated her question, louder this time if possible.

Mistoffelees, who was passing by Munkustrap, looked up and saw the ginger female. Then, her pace quickened and Munkustrap immediately knew something was up.

"Misto!" She called to the black magician who looked back innocently.

"Yes?" Mistoffelees called, trying to play dumb.

"Do you happen to know anything that could have caused this to happen?"

"No…" Mistoffelees looked at her feet and then back up at Munku.

Macavity let out a sigh then, walked over to the black she-cat and stared into his eyes.

Mistoffelees flinched a little; she had never been this close to Macavity, even if she was a girl.

"She's lying!" Macavity exclaimed triumphantly.

"How did you know?" Mistoffelees asked persistently.

"Trust me. If you've been in the Scotland Yard as long as I have, you would know how to lie and signs of a liar." Macavity stepped backwards, letting her… sister take over.

"Misto! Why didn't you let us know?" Munkustrap looked at the magician in disappointment.

"Are you mad?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up at Munkustrap innocently.

"No but I'm disappointed," Munkustrap answered.

"That's not really better," Mistoffelees whispered quietly, looking at her feet.

"It doesn't have to be!" Macavity hissed, "Just change us back!"

"I don't know how to!" Mistoffelees cried, "I've gone through all of my spell books and all my potions!"

"All of your potions?" Macavity asked, glaring at the young black cat.

"The ones with labels. But not all of them. I need a guinea pig to test all those." Misto answered.

"Why me?" Grizabella complained, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Because no one cares about you," Macavity answered.

"Lots of people care about me!" Grizabella insisted, glaring at Macavity, his eyes full of hate.

"Yeah… name one."

"Uh… the mouse that I saw this morning looked like he liked me!"

"Before you ate it," Tugger said.

Grizabella glared at the young she-cat then just rolled onto his back.

"Just leave me alone."

All the Jellicles gave up and then started padding towards the rusty car in the Junkyard.

"Who else could be our guinea pig?" Alonzo asked, staring at her feet as they walked.

"It would have to be someone who's not really useful to the Tribe." Munkustrap answered.

Then they all looked at Tugger.

She looked up from her hips and stared back.

"What?"

"Tugger, come with me." Mistoffelees meowed, taking Tugger's hand and leading her towards Misto's den.

"Well, okay. But I'll have to warn you, if you have refreshments wherever we're going, I'll eat them all up. This period thing is really getting to me."

Mistoffelees looked at Munkustrap and the other two she cats who winked at him.

"That's just what we need."


	5. Guinea Pig

"Tugger, come back!"

"NO WAY!"

Mistoffelees was chasing Tugger who had just grown a second tail.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap, Macavity, and Alonzo followed them out of Misto's den and out into the open.

"Try one more potion!" Mistoffelees called, managing to jump onto Tugger and pin her to the ground.

"NO NEVER!" Tugger screamed, struggling to get free.

"We can get rid of the tail if you just drink this!" Mistoffelees growled, showing Tugger the glowing yellow potion.

Tugger took one look at it, and swiped it away from Misto.

Mistoffelees stood up as soon as soon as Tugger started to chug the potion down.

Slowly, her second tail disappeared and Tugger sighed in relief, before the tail grew back, but instead on her forehead.

Tugger shrieked in horror and she quickly ran away.

Macavity let out a sigh, "We have a stupid… sister."

That made Munkustrap suddenly stare at Macavity, "Since when were you invited into the Junkyard?"

Macavity paused and looked around.

"You know what? I have no idea!"

"Then I think you should leave," Munkustrap meowed, shooing Macavity away.

"Okay! Okay I'll go!" Macavity hissed, walking away and out the Junkyard gates.

Mistoffelees let out a sigh, then glared at Munkustrap, "What was that for?"

Munkustrap looked at Misto as if she was crazy.

"That was Macavity!"

"Macavity's a magician as well, Munku. A better one than me. She could've gotten rid of Tugger's new… tail." Misto said.

Munkustrap let out a little cough, "oh."

Mistoffelees rolled her eyes and slapped Munkustrap upside the head.

**Later in Misto's Den…**

Misto was still going through all her spell books and her potions when Victoria strolled in.

"Are you still going through all your magic crap?" He asked, settling next to Misto.

"Yeah," She groaned, throwing another spell book onto a pile of rejects.

Victoria smiled and put his arm around Misto.

"Do you think we would be stuck like this forever?" He asked.

"I don't know," Misto confessed, "I hope not."

Victoria sighed, "I'm going to miss doing the splits."

Mistoffelees looked at him, "I'm going to miss your pretty face."

That made Victoria blush from ear tip to tail tip.

"I'm flattered, Misto," Victoria mewed, looking at his feet. Mistoffelees knew inside Victoria's new bulky body was still the beautiful and sensitive kitten that she grew up with.

"Misto, I want to be more than best friends," Victoria said, still blushing, "even though you may be a queen and I'm a tom."

Misto grinned and took his hand.

"So do I."


	6. This is Awkward

The bright light woke up Mistoffelees the next day. She rubbed her eyes and let out a groan.

Her sides hurt so much; it must've been one of those things that Bombalurina was talking about… the periods or whatever.

Misto stood up and stretched, then looked at Victoria who was curled up in the corner of her den.

Victoria was gorgeous, even as a tom. This made Mistoffelees slap herself, she never would've found herself saying that she was attracted to a male!

"Victoria!" She meowed, walking over to him and shaking him lightly, "get up, Victoria."

The white tom let out a sigh, and put her arm over her eyes in the brightness, and then he peered at Misto under his arm.

"Hi, Misto!" He sang, standing up and stretching, his muscles rippling.

That made Mistoffelees sick. It was basically her own gender for crying out loud!

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Victoria asked, "I heard that Jennyanydots is serving pancakes today!"

Mistoffelees nodded, and started to follow Victoria out the den before he remembered he forgot something.

As Mistoffelees sat waiting, as Victoria fumbled throughout the den, looking for some random object he thought he forgot.

Victoria soon gave up and then turned around, just to notice how beautiful she was.

Victoria blinked. This was really weird. He was being attracted to a queen!

The lithe body of Misto's and her cute, small little-

Victoria quickly stopped himself from going on and he tried to get the image of some hot pancakes on his mind.

That potion was doing things to him!

**Later…**

Bombalurina let out a groan as he found himself looking at Tugger's new set of toys.

There was NO WAY he should EVER be attracted to something like that.

Whatever Mistoffelees did to them, she needed to get rid of fast.

Bombalurina needed some Advil, and fast.

He quickly let out a sigh this was really awkward.

Bomba got up from his nest and walked over into the 'bathroom' that they had in the den.

He glared at Tugger's new body and at how disgusting it was.

Her new… slender hips… and… her….

"OH!" Bombalurina screamed, "I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!"

"Bomba, calm down!" Tugger quickly meowed, grabbing his arms.

"I can't!" Bombalurina yowled, looking down at her feet. "I CAN'T!"

Tugger let out a small sigh, then let Bombalurina go.

"Alrighty then," And Tugger continued his merry way.

Bombalurina sighed and, without any warning, kissed Tugger.

Tugger looked at him in complete surprise, then allowed it.

It was not what she was used to, but it was something new. And Bombalurina loved Tugger, whether his husband or wife.

**Later… (oh yes, they did)**

Bombalurina woke up later.. . feeling different. He stood up from the den and walked over to the 'bathroom.'

When he looked into the mirror… she saw her good old self.


	7. The Cure?

"I'M CURED! I'M CURED!" Bombalurina let out a squeal, running throughout the Junkyard in joy.

"I'm cured…" Tugger meowed sadly, looking down at where his toys should've been.

"What?" Mistoffelees crawled out of her pipe and looked at the couple, "What do you mean?"

"We're cured! DUH!" Bombalurina continued skipping through the Junkyard.

"What did you do?" Mistoffelees asked Tugger who was suddenly pleased to have his biceps back.

Tugger answered by raising his eyebrows three times fast.

"Oh, god," Mistoffelees slapped herself in the face.

"I actually liked Bombalurina as a guy," Tugger said, "It was a lot of fun. Then we just woke up and we were like this."

Mistoffelees scratched his chin in consideration.

This was slowly starting to make sense.

Um… sex pleased Bombalurina and Tugger both maybe that was the cure! No one did anything that pleased themselves because they were busy groping around the Junkyard complaining about themselves.

He decided to try it out.

Mistoffelees walked over to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer who were taking turns slapping each other in the face.

"Rumpel!" Mistoffelees called, "What pleases you?"

Rumpelteazer scrunched his face up like he used to when he was a girl and someone asked him a question like that.

"Oi actually don't tink tats non of yours business thanks you so kindly," He said in his Scottish accent.

Then, he changed his mind.

"Although," Rumpelteazer looked thoughtful, "I am mightly pleased by Coricopat."

Rumpelteazer looked at Coricopat and then blushed madly.

Mistoffelees rolled her eyes then padded over to Coricopat who was sitting next to Tantomile on the rusty old car.

"I need you to go and kiss Rumpelteazer," Mistoffelees informed her.

"I don't want to kiss Rumpelteazer," Coricopat shuddered.

"DO IT!" Mistoffelees commanded, puffing up her small chest to look bigger.

"Okay, okay! Gosh!" Coricopat hissed, jumping down from the car and running over to Rumpelteazer.

Then, he quickly gave her a little smooch on the lips and Rumpelteazer blushed again.

"By Jove!" Rumpelteazer exclaimed, in her old high voice.

Then, Mistoffelees watched in content as some things grew on Rumpelteazer and other things started to shrink.

The weird think was that Coricopat was also back to his original self.

Rumpelteazer let out a sigh of relief being back to herself, and then she looked up at Coricopat.

"Oi tinks that I wouldn't moind to do a bit o that snoggin wit ya, Coricopat," She giggled.

Coricopat apparently had that exact same idea, because he grabbed her hand and dragged her away to the back of the Junkyard.

Mungojerrie looked after her twin then up at Mistoffelees.

"Dos you tink you cans do sometin like tat to me?" She asked curiously.

Mistoffelees nodded. She had found the cure.


	8. Oh No

"Munkustrap!" Misto called, running over to the second in command.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, glaring at the young cat in irritation.

"I found out the cure for the disease!" Mistoffelees sang, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Okay, then. What is it?" Munkustrap asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"Alright, then. What pleases you, Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap thought this over.

"Helping the Tribe. But that's what I've been doing all this time we've switched genders!" Munkustrap said.

"Actually she hasn't been much of a help," Demeter hissed, glaring at his mate.

Munkustrap rolled her eyes then blinked at Misto.

"Well, I don't think that your theory works," Munkustrap said quite snobbishly, (if that's even a word.)

Misto rolled her eyes, "You'll believe me once you see Coricopat and Rumpelteazer."

"Uh, huh. Sure." Munkustrap groaned, and then turned back to what he was doing in the first place.

Demeter let out a sigh, and then turned to Misto.

"Here, I'll tell you what will please me, when Munkustrap says I'm beautiful!" Then Demeter stomped away.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, and then caught sight of Mungojerrie and Electra come marching over to her, and they were, _holding hands._

Electra was back to her old self, as well was Mungojerrie.

"Oi! Misto! Tanks mightily kindly! I wus sick o' been' a goril. Bein' back to my rininal self es so muach more betta!"

This made Electra giggle her head off.

"Oh, Mungo," She sighed, "Your Scottish accent is so sexy…" Then they walked away.

Mistoffelees looked after them, and then looked around for Victoria.

She, um, he pleased Mistoffelees.

Misto walked all over the Junkyard, but couldn't find her anywhere. That was strange; she was normally outside hanging around with the Tugger paparazzi.

The only place Misto hadn't checked yet was his very own den. She could check in there, Victoria might be awaiting her.

Mistoffelees hoped she could get what pleased her, a kiss from Victoria. That would be all it would take to turn her back to her original state.

Mistoffelees felt a little excited, and then crawled into the pipe eagerly.

But what was awaiting poor Misto's eyes wasn't what she expected.

It was Victoria, but _she _was kissing' Plato on Misto's nest, Plato on top of her.

Victoria was back to her original state, as well as Plato. Now, Misto liked Plato, but this made her hate his guts.

"VICTORIA!" Mistoffelees shrieked in hurt and horror.

Quickly, Victoria pushed Plato onto the ground and looked at Misto, her eyes were burning with guilt.

"Misto! What are you doing here?"

"The question is, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH PLATO!" Mistoffelees cried.

Victoria looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't you remember? We talked about it. A few days ago while you were looking for a cure I told you I liked Plato!"

Mistoffelees paused. She hadn't recalled Victoria ever say something like that… but she did recall Victoria talking about Plato.

"I swear, Misto! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her!" Plato stammered, putting his hands up, "Don't smite me!"

Victoria smacked him upside the head.

"You were on top of me!" She laughed fondly, messing up his hair.

Mistoffelees was disgusted! How could Victoria ever do such a thing to her?

Mistoffelees let out a sigh, "Alright then."

Then, she left the den, feeling Victoria's gaze burning into her back.


	9. Oh, Misto

Misto was outside the Junkyard, on out on a tall building in the city.

She was thinking. Plato and Victoria was a very cute couple, but Plato wasn't up for that kind of commitment.

Misto sighed, if just she was herself, she could show Victoria the kind of man she could be, but it wasn't really possible to be a man while you're a girl.

It was night, and everyone in the Junkyard was cured. All but Misto.

She sighed, she would probably die alone.

Earlier that day, while Misto was in the back of the Junkyard, he found the missing description to the Gender Potion. If Misto wasn't cured by the stroke of 11:59 she would be like this forever.

This was really weird, because it was normally midnight when people would be stuck forever.

On the huge clock in the city, she could see it was 11:45. Oh well, it was probably for the best. Misto never questioned the Everlasting Cat, or her sister, Fate.

Well, Misto was toast. She let out a sigh then curled up into a pathetic ball, before she could hear paw steps approaching.

"Misto?" Victoria asked, sounding worried, "can I join you?"

Misto glanced up at her and let out a sigh, "What does it matter? I'll be stuck like this forever."

"No you won't," Victoria encouraged, sitting next to Misto and patting her on the back.

"Yes I will, unless my soul mate comes and kisses me," Mistoffelees grumbled, "And I know that will never happen."

"Oh, Misto," Victoria chuckled lightly, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do," Mistoffelees sighed, "Because she's right next to me."

Misto looked up to see Victoria looking at her, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?" Misto asked, gently, "wiping away her tears."

"I've made a terrible mistake!" Victoria whispered, covering her eyes in shame.

"No you haven't," Misto meowed, taking her hand, "You and Plato belong together."

Victoria shook her head then looked deep into Misto's eyes, as if she could see his soul.

Then, without warning, she gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Misto watched in amazement as he watched his slim arms get a bit more bulky and his body grow a little more… Misto.

Victoria looked at him and gave him a huge hug.

"I never thought I would kiss a girl," She laughed lightly.

Mistoffelees laughed with her, his voice now as deep as it should be.

Then Victoria planted another kiss onto Misto's cheek


	10. Happily Ever After Maybe

Misto and Victoria spent the next night on top of that building, sleeping side by side and looking up into the sky.

The next morning Victoria woke up and noticed Misto curled up asleep in a ball.

Victoria lightly laughed then shook him.

"Misto! Get up!" She giggled, "Get up!"

Mistoffelees slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of Victoria then smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," She whispered, ruffling his hair affectionately, like she did to Plato just yesterday.

Mistoffelees sat up and held Victoria's hand.

"I guess everything turned out, alright, huh?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yep!" Victoria sang, "I guess so!"

Misto stood up and stretched, apparently pleased to be back into his old body again.

Victoria stood up as well and together they went back to the Junkyard.

Everyone was happy and, pleased.

Bombalurina and Tugger were in their den… (not going to finish this sentence.)

Etcetera was happily doing cartwheels across the Junkyard floor while Plato watched her in awe.

Tumblebrutus was flirting with Jemima who was flirting with Alonzo who was flirting with Cassandra.

Victoria lightly giggled, then looked up at Misto and giggled even louder.

Everything was back to normal.

"Love potion!"

"Check!"

"Sickness Potion!"

"Check!"

"Gender Potion!"

"Check,"

Mistoffelees picked up the bottle then looked over at Victoria.

"Remember this?"

Victoria nodded and took it from him.

"Yep, good times," Victoria laughed.

Misto laughed with her, and then quickly shushed her.

"I think the devils are up." He whispered, and so they both got out of the potion cellar and into Misto's and Victoria's den.

The den was larger than it was a year ago, for they had two more roommates.

The two new proud parents looked down at their kittens proudly.

One was a female, a exact copy of Misto, her name was Missy, and sleeping next to her was her brother, Victor who was pure white.

Victoria laughed as she looked down at them, these two adorable kittens were actually hers.

A lot of things changed in the Junkyard, Plato had mated with Etcetera and they had a single kitten, Sapphira. Rumpelteazer and Coricopat were currently dating, happy as ever. Love filled the air as the kittens grew into teens, able to find mates and have kittens.

Everything turned out alright.

Victoria let out a small giggle, then walked back down into the potion cellar, followed by Misto.

As soon as Victoria took one foot in, she tripped over something.

She glanced down to see what it was, and was horrified to see she had broken a potion.

She picked it up and read the label… Gender Potion.

Victoria looked down at it then up at Misto who watched the whole entire thing.

"Shit," He muttered.

_**THE END**_


End file.
